


Wrapped In A Pure White Ribbon

by Simeons_Sinner



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Dirty Talk, Don't Judge Me, F/M, Polyamory, Self Confidence Issues, Submissive Character, Teasing, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:35:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25129390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simeons_Sinner/pseuds/Simeons_Sinner
Summary: Simeon had always been tempting, but lately it feels like he knows it. His teasing is making it hard to resist... It's wrong to tempt an angel, but if feels so good. As a birthday present, Asmo offered to help me seduce Simeon as long as he could join in. ...How could I resist?
Relationships: Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader, Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Simeon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Reader
Kudos: 54





	Wrapped In A Pure White Ribbon

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut, so please go easy on me- I had so much fun writing this as a birthday gift to myself. It was difficult to finish it on time, but I completed my goal of publishing this on my actual birthday. Though written with my OC, this can be read as a x reader. All feedback is appreciated. I hope you all enjoy this! I plan to write more in the future- for both myself and my readers. 
> 
> My next project will involve a certian special syrup for angels. Stay tuned!

The teacher was in the middle of an important lecture, but I wasn't paying attention. How could I, when Simeon was sitting right beside me? He looked so tempting- his clothing exposing his beautiful shoulders and hipbones. His sapphire eyes were bright even during the long lecture. His gaze remained on his notebook as he focused on writing elegantly. Every few minutes, he'd bite down on his pen or lick his lips. His hand ran through his silky hair, then rested back onto his desk. How could someone so holy look so sinful? The small smile on his face as he glanced at me made me wonder if he knew. Though he was an angel, he was tempting me to sin… I felt heat rush to my face as he smiled softly at me. What would he say if he knew I was lustful towards him? I shouldn't be thinking about tainting an angel's innocence! ...But I just can’t help myself.

He leaned closer to me and whispered, "…Taliyah, I want you." His eyes were half lidded as he licked his lips. My cheeks were burning as my breath hitched. "W-what did you say?" Did I hear that right, or was I imagining things? "Taliyah, I want you to pay attention. We wouldn't want you to get a bad grade on this project, would we?" I felt both relieved and disappointed as he repeated himself. "No, we wouldn't." I managed to say. I turned my gaze back to the board, but my thoughts were of the angel sitting beside me. I couldn't help but think of what would have happened if he had told me he wanted me… No, that was wishful thinking. A pure and innocent man like him would never think of something like that. Besides, they were lots of others interested in him- what were the chances he would ever pick me? 

The bell rang, much to my relief. I thought class would never end. I was too absorbed in my thoughts to notice the demon looming over my desk. "Is someone having naughty thoughts~?" Asmodeus. I looked up to see him winking at me playfully. His gaze went from me to Simeon. "Simeon is beautiful, isn't he?" He mused. "He's breathtaking." I agreed instantly. "I can taste your lust from across the room... Why don't you do something to satisfy your desires?" Asmodeus whispered. "Are you serious? I can't do something like that! He's an angel!" I whispered, my face bright red. "Angels have desires too, my dear. Much stronger than you think…" Asmo gave me another wink. His expression went from playful to serious within the next moment. "Your birthday's coming up soon, isn't it?" I nodded, moved that he remembered. "Then it's settled! I'll help you seduce Simeon! It's the perfect birthday present, don't you think?" 

Seduce Simeon? I had to admit, it was a tempting offer. Was it possible to tempt an angel? I looked over at Simeon, who had just received a lollipop from Luke. Seeing him gently suck on it sent shivers through my body. I couldn't help imagining what else he could do with his mouth. His lips look so full and soft… I wonder what they would feel like against mine. An amused purr pulled me back to reality. "I'll take that as a yes, then! On one condition, of course." It wasn't a shock to know that Asmo wanted something in return- he was a demon, after all. "Do you want me to help sneak you into the club again?" I asked. Asmo shook his head. "I want in on the fun, too. You know I hate being left out!" Asmo knew I couldn't refuse such an offer. With blushing cheeks, I simply said, "Deal." Asmo's eyes lit up with delight. "Great! I'll see you later, Taliyah." Asmo's lustful smirk made me wonder if I'd regret this later. 

Simeon approached my desk with a warm smile. He casually leaned onto my desk, giving me a close up of his bare shoulders. I swallowed, hard. He was still sucking on that lollipop. His tongue swirled around it eagerly. I nearly choked from the dirty thoughts invading my mind. "…We have chemistry together, Taliyah." He whispered, almost seductively. Why was he so tempting? The way he licked his lips made my knees feel weak. If I had been standing, I would have collapsed. I was too flustered to respond. Simeon chuckled, his laugh like the enticing melody of a harp. "We have chemistry class, Taliyah. We should get going." He spoke calmly. "Okay." I squeaked out. Gently, he placed a gloved hand on my cheek. "Oh, my. Are you feeling alright? Your face is red…" He muttered softly. His gloved touch sparked something within me. I wondered what his bare hands would feel like running down my body, groping me- "You're so hot..." That did nothing to cool my burning cheeks. "Perhaps you should rest, little lamb." 

Little lamb… Simeon was so cute. I wondered what he would sound like needily whimpering my nickname- No, no! I shouldn't be thinking about this! "I'll be alright, Simeon. I'm just a little flustered is all…" I admitted. I didn't want to lie to an angel. I was already sinning enough lusting after one. "Ah, did Asmodeus say something to you? Next time he tries to tempt you, just call for me. I'll protect you." He isn't the only one who's tempting me… "Thank you, Simeon. That's so sweet of you." I would call his name anytime… "Of course, little lamb." I stood from my desk, surprised that my knees hadn't buckled. I walked side by side with Simeon, wishing I could hold his hand just once. 

By the time classes were over for the day, I was exhausted. I wanted nothing more than to lay on my bed and cuddle with my pillow, but Asmo had other plans. "There you are! I've been looking all over for you." Asmo approached me with a bright smile. "We have to find you something nice to wear!" I tilted my head, confused. "I have nice things to wear." I stated. "You do have pretty clothing, but it's too innocent. We should find you something more… tempting." Asmo grasped the skirt of my uniform, gently tugging at it. "Simeon finds purity attractive. Angels love innocence, after all. So we should find you something that's a mix of pure and sexy!" I had to admit Asmo gave great advice. "What do you like, Asmo?" I asked curiously. Asmo gave me a suggestive smirk. "I prefer you wear nothing, darling. But I also like lacy lingerie! Untying the ribbons is so much fun!" Asmo gushed.

"Alright… let's get going before I change my mind." I took a deep breath before I could shy away. "This is going to be so much fun! Let's go." 

_______________________________________

Before I knew it, we had arrived at Majolish. Asmo knew the store like the back of his hand. The excited demon wasted no time practically dragging me to the back of the store. "This is…" In front of my eyes lay an assortment of lingerie. I should have seen this coming. "Beautiful, isn't it? Majolish is a great place to find lingerie!" Asmo flashed me a confident smile. I envied his confidence. While I wanted to impress Simeon- and Asmo- I lacked the confidence to wear something so revealing. The demon didn't seem to notice as he showed me a white lace corset bustier set. "Do you like this one?" 

"I can't wear something like that, Asmo. I wouldn't look good in lingerie." Lingerie is something that takes confidence to wear, something I don't have. I wouldn't feel beautiful in it… but exposed and embarrassed. "Taliyah, don't look so sad… I wouldn't suggest this if I didn't think you'd look good in it." He set the lacy underwear down to comfort me. Asmo gently cupped my cheek, gazing into my eyes. "You can't even see how beautiful you are…" His voice was laced with sympathy. "You're so kind to everyone, except yourself..." He gave me a determined look. "I won't stand for this! We aren't leaving this store until you can see just how beautiful you are. The kindness of your soul is beautiful. You are beautiful. Can't you see what you do to me?" Asmo circled around me, taking in the sight of me. I gasped as Asmo suddenly grabbed me from behind and grinded against my ass. "Asmo, you're hard." I whispered, taking a deep breath.

Did I really have this effect on him…? I'm flattered. "I want to show you just how sexy you are, right here…" He growled into my ear. "I want to ravish you until you can only think of me, and how beautiful I think you are…" After a tender kiss to my neck, he pulled away. "But I'm going to wait. I want to make it special for you… and our beautiful angel will miss out. I know you want to play with him, too... so I'll resist just this once." The embodiment of lust himself was holding back his sexual desires just to make me happy… I embraced him gratefully. "Thank you, Asmo..." My embrace was quickly returned. "You're welcome, honey. We'll find you something sexy!" Asmo quickly went back to his cheerful self. "I actually really like the first one you showed me..." Asmo giggled. "My, my, so naughty~. You have to show me how it looks on you!" 

After handing it to me, he quickly ushered me to the changing room. "I'll look for a few others. Wait here!" Asmo called from outside. I gazed at my reflection in the mirror. My eyes scanned my body. I really don't get why he finds me so attractive. He was the avatar of lust. He could find a busty succubus with a curvier, sexier figure. Yet he chose to stay with me… Someone who couldn't compare to the women he was used to. My thoughts were interrupted as Asmo hugged me from behind. "You're beautiful. I wouldn't change a thing about you." It was as if he had read my mind. "Sometimes it takes time to see your own beauty… I'll help you. Try these on for me." Asmo had brought back an assortment of lingerie. 

They were all lacy. Some were babydolls, some were bra and panty sets, some were corsets. Most of them were either white, black or red. "I'll be waiting outside. You'll put on a show for me, won't you?" Asmo winked at me before I could decline. I decided to start with the first set we had picked out. After stripping, I started to slip on the lingerie. Putting it on was a bit of challenge- the corset needed to be laced up. The lacy panties and stockings were easy, but the corset... Gathering all of my courage, I called Asmo. "Asmo, I need help…" Moments later, footsteps were approaching my changing room. I opened the door, letting him in. My face heated up as he scanned my body. His gaze lingered on my breasts. "I'm tempted to take this off instead of helping you put it on…" Asmo licked his lips. "Turn around before I change my mind~." 

I did as he asked and turned around. Asmo took his time to tighten my corset. His hands constantly wandered, touching and squeezing me. "Asmo, that tickles!" I giggled. "So cute…" he smiled as he finished tying my corset. "Turn around." I did as he asked, meeting his gaze in the mirror. Asmo hugged me from behind. "Look at how tempting you are in this. The white is so pure, but it only makes you look more enticing. Simeon's going to love it." His gaze never left my eyes. "So that's why you chose white." His hand reached to connect the corset to stockings that came with the lingerie. "Trust me, darling. Simeon will be all over you." 

"I know it's wrong, but I want to tempt him. I want him to know how he makes me feel." I paused. "Can humans and angels be together?" Much to my relief, Asmo confirmed it. "They can! As long as Simeon doesn't tamper with your lifespan, you can be together. We can both be together with you." I smiled softly as he held me. "That's all I really wanted." Asmo hummed softly. "I'm sure you want a nice dress to wear, too. As much as I want to see you in the others… this one really suits you." Before I could question this, he chirped, “I’m buying the rest for you. You can give me a show another time!” I felt his arms release their grip. “Asmo, I can’t ask you to do that! I’ll pay for them.” My protests were cut short as Asmo smiled at me. 

“Consider this a birthday gift, darling. Come on, let’s find you a dress!” Asmo stopped once he realized I hadn’t gotten dressed yet. “I’ll find you one. Wait for me, okay?” I had no plans to step foot outside half naked. About ten minutes later, he returned with a white lacy A Line dress. It was strapless, with a sweetheart neckline. Needless to say, it was beautiful. "Try this on!" Asmo spoke excitedly. How cute. After I tried it on, Asmo zipped it up for me. "Oh, my…" The dress hugged my curves tightly, and the creamy white color complimented my tan completion. I actually felt beautiful in this. "You look so sexy in this. I could just eat you up!" Asmo giggled. "That can wait until another time." Asmo locked eyes with me and licked his lips. 

I felt my cheeks heat up as Asmo smirked at me. "It looks like we've found the perfect attire for you. Let's go get your hair and nails done!" After changing back into my normal clothes and underwear, Asmo paid for my things and took me to get my hair done. After a few hours of pain, my hair was finally done. "Take care of your hair, okay? I'll fix it nice for you when it's time!" Asmo let me pick out a color for my nails. I decided on a light pink, since it matched with the innocence theme. Asmo was really spoiling me. "You look beautiful. I'll do your make-up for you once your day arrives!" 

I hadn't worn it often, but I trusted Asmo's judgement. He was an expert on beauty, and if he thought make-up would improve how I saw myself, I would trust his judgement. "Let's go home. You'll need all of your stamina for later…" He snickered suggestively as he grabbed my hand and escorted me back to my room. 

Time flew by, and before I knew it, my birthday had arrived. I could barely contain my excitement watching the date on my DDD change. 12:00 AM. July 7th. As soon as midnight arrived, Asmo came into my room. "Happy birthday, Taliyah!" Asmo was almost more eager than I was for today. Months ago, he would only be this excited for his own birthday. "Thank you, Asmo. I'm really excited for today!" I said with a bright smile. 

Asmo smirked at me playfully. "So am I~. I brought a gift for you!" Asmo eagerly handed a neatly wrapped box. Clearly, he had put effort in wrapping it. "Thank you, Asmo." After unwrapping the small box, I nearly choked. "You got me condoms…?" I asked with a blank expression. "Of course! Protection is important." Asmo began to play with my hair. "You'll get plenty of use out of them!" I gave him a small smile. The gesture was actually thoughtful. "We will get plenty of use out of them." I kissed his cheek.

"I'll make today special for you… I know it's going to be your first time. I want this experience to be memorable for you." One thing I loved about Asmo was how generous and kind he was. So many people only saw him for his lust. Asmo was so much more than that… Since I got here, he had been kind to me. Not once did he try to kill me like the majority of his brothers.

Sure, he wasn't shy when it came to flirting, but I could see how much he cared. Lately, he had changed. Instead of flirting with random demons or succubi, he focused on flirting with me instead. He had even turned down an invitation to The Fall to spend time with me. I had noticed his efforts, and they made me fall for him even more. I wanted nothing more than to spend my birthday with the demon and angel that had captured my heart. 

“Get some rest, Taliyah. You’ll need all of your energy for later…” Asmo leaned in closer and kissed me. I practically melted into his kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck. I sighed softly as he ran his hands down my sides. His hand traveled down my thigh… then pulled away. “Asmo.” I pouted, causing the demon to grin. “A taste for later.” He winked at me and stood up. “You’ll dream about the rest, won’t you? I know I will.” Asmo snickered as he left my room. “...What a tease.” I smiled to myself. 

I slept surprisingly well throughout the night. I woke up to dozens of missed calls from the seven brothers, texts from Luke, Solomon, and… “Simeon!” I opened his text first; I was eager to speak with him. Even though he obviously wasn’t used to texting, he never failed to make me smile. Along with a thoughtful happy birthday text, he told me he was looking forward to seeing me this evening. Asmo must have planned something with him… but when had he found the time? Was it possible he had suggested this to the angel earlier…? 

As I was pondering over how to respond, Asmo sent me a text telling me to come down to breakfast. Thankfully, Lucifer had arranged for the eight of us to take today off. I did not want to spend my birthday sitting in a boring lecture. 

After I had gotten dressed in some casual clothes, I joined the others downstairs. I certainly was being spoiled today… All of my favourite foods were on the table. Getting this much human world food couldn't have been easy. If Asmo hadn't texted me, Beel would have eaten it by now. The poor thing looked like he was struggling to hold himself back. I took my usual seat next to Asmo. "Eat up, Taliyah. You'll need all of your stamina for tonight… I can last the entire night." He whispered into my ear. I did my best to hide my flustered expression as I eagerly ate my breakfast. Today was already off to a great start. 

___________________________________

As soon as evening, Asmo eagerly took me to his room. "Just for tonight, you can use my bath. I'll help you lace up your corset afterwards! Though I can't promise I won't peak!" Though his words were flirtatious, he gave me my privacy to take a bath. The warm water helped to ease the tension in my body. Rose petals were scattered across the water, candles were lit around me and soft music played in the background. The bath was so amazing I almost didn't want to get out… but I had a special night in store for me. 

Once I was done, I dried off and wrapped my towel around myself. My hair had been tied up in a bun so it wouldn't get in my way. Creak. "Finally decided to take a peak?" I giggled. "I couldn't help myself. Let me help you with your corset!" The demon wasted no time helping me get into the lingerie. "I want you so badly…" Asmo whispered. "Soon, Asmo. We don't want Simeon to miss out, do we?" Asmo sighed. "Oh, alright… I can wait a little longer." After zipping up my dress, Asmo sat me down in front of his vanity mirror. After applying a coat of shimmery lip gloss to my lips, he sprayed me with rose scented perfume. "Go wait for us in your room. Don't take off your dress yet." Asmo instructed me.

Doing as he asked, I returned to my room and sat on my bed. I wonder what Simeon would be like in bed… Would he be a tease, too, or would he be more submissive…? Knock knock. I was about to find out. "Little lamb, are you in there?" My angel. "I'm here. The door's unlocked." I called out to him. Asmo and Simeon both entered my room. "Asmo, can you-" he seemed to know what I was asking. Click. Now that the door was locked, no one could barge in on us. Simeon's breath caught in his throat as he saw me. His face flushed red as his eyes lingered on my curves. The angel gulped as Asmo asked, "Feeling tempted to sin, Simeon?" 

"I…" Simeon laughed shyly as he rubbed the back of his neck. The red in his cheeks still hadn't faded away. "Just admit it. You want her as much as I do." Asmo encouraged him as he sat next to me. The demon locked eyes with the flustered angel, smirking as he slowly unzipped my dress. Simeon looked guilty, but never took his eyes off of me. I was starting to get shy, too, despite how turned on I was. Asmo helped me out of my dress and placed his hand on my thigh. "Her skin feels so soft… Don't you want to touch her, too?" Simeon looked like a deer in headlights. I could see he wanted to, but his morals as an angel were telling him not to. "...Yes." He whispered. My eyes lit up. "Taliyah… may I kiss you?" Simeon asked shyly. "You can do whatever you like, Simeon. As long as you're sure you want this…" I moved to the middle of the bed. Simeon sat in front of me and gently cupped my face. "I've wanted this for a long time, little lamb…" We slowly leaned in and started kissing each other. Asmo purred in delight as I stradeled the angel. I had fantasized about sitting in his lap for so many nights.

His hands wrapped around my waist as mine wrapped around his neck. His lips were even softer than I imagined. "Little lamb." He whispered breathlessly against my lips. "You have no idea how much you're tempting me…" Oh, this is exactly what I was hoping to hear. “Why don’t you show me then?” My wish was granted as he kissed me again, more desperately this time. Feeling a sudden burst of confidence, I licked his lips. The angel opened his mouth enough for me to slip my tongue inside his mouth. “Hah-” Simeon’s choked moan was heavenly. Eager to hear more, I deepened our kiss and rolled my hips. The gasp that escaped his lips was addicting. “Mmm…” I shivered as his hand traveled down my thigh.

“Have you already forgotten about me?” Asmo spoke up. “As much as I love seeing you two have fun together… I don’t like being ignored.” I pulled away from Simeon and glanced at Asmo. He was already eagerly unbuttoning his shirt. “Do I need to punish you, Taliyah~?” I whispered ”Yes, please.” Asmo smirked as he crawled over to us. “Simeon dear, you look like you want more.” The angel was panting, a desperate look on his face. “Please.” He begged. Asmo snickered. “Give him what he wants, Taliyah… While I give you what you want.” Slowly, I began to undress Simeon. I started with his cloak, unclasping it and tossing it aside. "Why are you so sinful? You've been tempting me with those revealing clothes of yours… such a naughty angel." 

Somehow, seeing him beneath me gave me a sense of confidence. Before I would have been just as flustered. "I wanted to…" He moaned as I kissed him again. Between kisses, he continued. "Last week I was", another gasp. "Teasing you on- Hah- on purpose." So I wasn't hearing things…! "Asmo told me you'd like it." Asmo giggled, right behind me. "Guilty as charged! I've seen the lust in your eyes as the both of you look at each other. I can tell Simeons' feelings for you are as strong as mine." It was my turn to gasp as Asmo sweetly kissed my neck. "Is that true, Simeon? You really like me that much…?" 

I asked hopefully. Asmo ravished my neck with kisses while Simeon held my waist. "Of course I do. I love you so much I'm willing to sin for you. With a soul so kind, how could I not fall for you?" His kind, dazzling smile made my heart melt. "It wasn't just your physical beauty I was attracted to. Your inner beauty captivated me." Asmo added. "I love the both of you… so much." I said softly. "We love you, too." They said in unison. "Let us show you how much…" I felt Asmo begin to unlace my corset. "Don't you think you're a little overdressed?" I flashed Simeon a flirty smile as I removed his shirt. From the rustling behind me, I could tell Asmo was taking off the rest of his clothes.

"Please help me, little lamb." Simeon whispered sweetly. The chance to tease him was too tempting… so instead of removing his pants, I grinded my hips against his. This coaxed a needy whimper from Simeon. "Are you this hard already, my angel?" I rolled my hips, feeling his growing bulge beneath me. "Yes." He breathed out. "I want to feel more of you. Please…" Unable to resist his pleading, I slid off of his lap and took off his pants. "Is that better?" Simeon nodded, taking off his gloves. "Much better, little lamb." An 'ahem' from behind me made me smile. "I'm sorry, baby. Let me get these off for you." I tugged his boxers down, watching as his hard cock sprang free. "You like what you see?" Asmo reached down and stroked himself as he stared at my flustered expression. "You're really big." 

"I am the avatar of lust, my dear. Don't worry. Once you're nice and wet, it won't hurt as much. Simeon, help her out, please." In an instant, Simeon's fingers slipped into my panties. "Ah…" I shuddered as he thrusted a finger in and out of me teasingly slow. "We're just getting started, little lamb." Simeon muttered. "Add another finger, dear." Simeon did as Asmo instructed. "Asmo, I want you to touch me, too." I felt my corset top fall on top of the bed. The demon sat up and moved closer, cupping my breasts in his hands. He began to massage my breasts, making me whine needily as I bucked into Simeon's hand. The angel chuckled. "Faster." I begged. Simeon gave me what I wanted, as did Asmo. He played with my nipples- tweaking them, tugging them. Asmo's hands never stopped performing their tasks. 

The sensations of two sets of hands touching me at the same time was incredible. No part of my body ever felt neglected. "Simeon… Asmo…" I called their names, clinging onto Simeon for support. "Ah, I've been wanting to hear you moan my name for so long…!" Asmo giggled. "You sound so beautiful. Don't hold back. Let me hear you." Simeon pushed his fingers deeper, coaxing another moan out of me. "Simeon, stop." I whined as the angel removed his fingers. "We can't have you cum just yet. You're wet enough for us." Asmo stood and gently gestured for me to lay down. "Spread your legs." I did as he asked. "Good girl… Let me take care of you." Asmo licked his lips as he crawled towards me. He gave me a wink as he stuck his head between my legs. 

Shuddering, I let him do as he pleased. Simeon wasn't about to sit out on the fun. He pressed kisses all over my body as Asmo placed a gentle kiss to my clit. Gasping, I felt Asmo eagerly begin to eat me out. He was amazing, his tongue reaching deeper than I imagined. I whimpered, bucking into his mouth. Simeon pinned me down by my wrists in an attempt to keep me still. I grinded my hips against his face, encouraging him to go faster. Asmo's tongue brushed against my clit before he began to suck on the bundle of nerves. "Hah…" 

Simeon took off his boxers and got on his knees in front of me. "Suck, little lamb." He muttered gently as he lined his cock up with my mouth. Dazed with desire, I took him into my mouth and eagerly sucked on his cock. The moan I earned from him was beautiful. He was almost as big as Asmo. To avoid gagging, I took more of him into my mouth slowly. Once I tested the waters, I found I was able to take almost all of him into my mouth. "You're doing so well, little lamb. If only you could see how pretty your lips look wrapped around my cock." There was that seductive voice that drove me crazy. Simeon thrusted into my mouth, but I could tell he was holding back. I gave him an approving gaze, silently telling him he didn't have to. With my encouragement, he picked up his pace.

Not wanting to be forgotten, Asmo began to pick up the pace. I nearly choked around Simeon, causing the angel to let out a shudderly groan. I swallowed his cock as another pleased noise escaped him. "Good girl… You're taking me so well." His praise encouraged me to pick up the pace. I moaned around his cock, feeling my thigh close around Asmo's face. The demon's tongue was so incredibly sinful. My legs began to tremble. "Little lamb", he gasped. "I'm so close." Hearing his silent plea, I sucked as fast as I could, taking as much as I could into my mouth. He bucked into my mouth, cuming at the same moment I did. His cry of bliss echoed through the room. I swallowed his cum as best as I could, but some still dribbled down my chin. 

Gently, he pulled out of my mouth and lay beside me. The angel praised me. "Good girl. You did well for your first time." How did he…? He smiled at me. "Angels know these things, little lamb." Asmo lay on my other side. "Next time it'll be my turn~. I can help you improve-" Simeon cleared his throat. "We can help you improve. Now…" he squeezed my ass. "Are you ready, love?" Biting my lip, I nodded. Simeon tugged my panties down. "I'll be gentle… let me know when you've adjusted." Slowly, he guided his member inside me and rolled his hips. After a moment, he pushed until he was deep inside me. "Hah…" Asmo was quick to insert his cock into my ass, refusing to miss out on this. The stretch was painful, but after a few moments the sensation was pleasing. "You can move." I told both of them, wrapping my arms around Simeons' neck. 

Slowly, the angel rocked into me. As I fell back into Asmo, he pushed me back into Simeon. I closed my eyes in pure bliss. "Faster." I pleaded. My wish was granted as Simeon and Asmo snapped their hips forward. Simeon's thrusts became faster, staying gentle. Asmo's were rougher, more desperate. "So tight..." Simeon groaned. "It's so warm inside of you." I panted as Asmo ravished my neck. "You've given us such a precious gift on your birthday. Your virginity, wrapped in a pure white ribbon." Asmo whispered in my ear. "More…" Was all I could manage through my pleasured sounds. Simeon's fingers rubbed my entrance as Asmo ground against me. 

"You feel so good… So heavenly… Sinning feels so good." I cried out as he thrust deeper into me. I clenched around his cock. "Mm, you're getting close… Next time you'd better be ready. I'm going to pound into you until you're moaning non-stop around Simeon's cock. Just you wait. We have so many gifts for you today." Asmo's dirty talk and a deep thrust from Simeon had me cuming in seconds. I called both of their names as I came, feeling myself clench around Simeon. He moaned as I milked him for every ounce of pleasure I could get. A whimper escaped Simeon's full lips. Asmo had came shortly after I did. "That was… amazing…" I panted. "Both of you made me feel so good." 

Neither of them had pulled out of me. I was more than okay with them staying there. "We'll be doing this more often. Sharing is so much fun, isn't it?" He asked. "It really is. How could I not share with someone who loves my little lamb as much as I do?" Simeon gently kissed my lips. "Does this mean…" I hopefully began. "Yes, little lamb. The three of us are dating. We'll take good care of your heart… like you've taken care of ours." Asmo slowly pulled out of me. "Where do you think you're going?" I asked him. Asmo chuckled. "To get a towel dear. As much as I love seeing our mess between your legs… we have to clean you up." A few moments later, he returned with a damp towel. Simeon pulled out of me and lay beside me. I shifted, opening my legs for him and let him clean me up. The soiled towel was tossed into the small garbage bin beside my bed. 

Both of them snuggled up to either side of me. "Happy birthday, Taliyah." They said in unison. Asmo kissed my neck while Simeon kissed my lips. "Thank you… This was exactly what I wanted." Simeon gently stroked my hair. "Is there anything else you want?" I shook my head. "This is perfect." Asmo whined. "I still want more. Are you two up for another round?" Simeon chuckled as I buried my face into his chest. "I can only handle so much, you know." Asmo sighed. "Alright… I'll wait a few hours. Your birthday isn't over yet." I hummed, satisfied with his answer. "When I can stand again, we can all take a shower together. Sound good, my loves?" Asmo squealed in delight and Simeon nodded with a warm smile. "Let's just lay here for a while…" I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of being held by the demon and angel I loved. Best. Birthday. Ever.


End file.
